Nightmares and things
by ProblematicFujoshi
Summary: One shot When Levi see's the crying boy with his beautiful green eyes. how can he resist? I mean really? come on? It's Eren we're talking about. WARNING: Lemon lemon lemon lemon lemon. that it all. oh! and crying boys.


So, I know this isn't that good but it's the first time I've written a lemon, so warning, incoming Lemon

"Levi?" the said man lifted his head and acknowledged the teary eyed boy with what seemed to be disinterest. "What is it Eren?" Levi asked as the boy sniffled and walked closer to Levi who was currently sitting in the dining hall with a glass of liquor in hand. "I didn't expect you to be here" Eren said as he awkwardly laughed and sniffled as more tears streamed down his face.

Levi got up then and walked towards the crying boy and wiped away his tears with a single finger

"What's wrong?" Levi asked in a gentle whisper. Eren laughed again and wiped at his nose.

"It was just a nightmare." Eren said. "Just a stupid nightmare" he then whispered turning his gaze to the floor.

Levi hummed in acknowledgment "We all have our nightmares." Levi said as a distant look took over him. "Levi?" Levi then snapped out of it. Past images fading away leaving only what was in front of him-a crying boy with beautiful eyes.

He wanted to help the boy. He wanted to help him forget.

Levi tugged Eren down by his shirt collar.

Eren let out squeak of protest at the awkward height difference as his head was now being made to rest on Levi's shoulder.

Levi began to awkwardly pat Erens head in an attempt to be comforting but as soon as the boy began to cry In earnest, letting it all out Levi began to stroke his fingers through his soft brown locks.

Moments passed as tears fell and collected on Levi's shoulder, the shorter man not caring as Eren's tears dried as he slowly lifted his head, Levi's hand still in his hair.

Eren laughed awkwardly once more and smiled at Levi in a sheepish way. "Thanks" Eren said as Levi removed his hand.

They stood there for awhile just staring at each other, none of them saying a word.

The overwhelming urge to kiss Eren came over Levi as he stared into Eren's green eyes.

But he hesitated too long as Eren looked away and said thank you once more before turning and beginning to walk away.

Levi mentally cursed and walked towards Eren's retreating back.

Eren didn't get far before Levi grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning him around to face him and then grabbing him by the shirt collar as he did so before and pulling him down towards him.

Instead of pulling him down onto his shoulder however, Levi brought Eren's head to crash down onto his...literally.

They both took a moment to process the pain before both letting out hissing noises.

"What did you do that for?" Eren asked " I didn't mean to" Levi returned feeling aggravated "Oh, yeah? Then what did you mean to do?"

"this, you idiot." Levi growled before tugging Eren back down by the shirt collar this time successfully connecting their lips together.

Levi's lips moved against Eren's in a tantalizing way, eliciting moans from the taller boy.

Eren leaned into the kiss and began to return it in a feverish pace getting rid of the once soft and slow kiss and turning it into a fast, deep one.

Moments passed as they continued to kiss as Levi began grounding his hips into Eren's eliciting even more moans.

The broke away from the kiss to take some deep breathes that was greatly needed.

Time passed, their breathing ragged as they just started at each other. "Take me to your room" Eren panted out, his breathing still ragged, his lips kiss swollen.

Levi's eyes widened for a split second before he closed them to keep his desire in check. Levi let out a whoosh of air and opened his eyes to see the pink faced, panting Eren.

How could he resist? Or stay in control for that matter? Levi took Eren by the arm and began to lead him to his room.

Entering Levi's room the minute the door was closed and locked they threw themselves at each other. Lips locked together Levi quickly took off his shirt and began to pull off Eren's as well.

Separating for just a second to slip off their shirts.

Now with their chests exposed Levi was able to take the time to admire Eren's fit body.

Training did him well.

Levi ran his open palms down Eren's body and Eren gave a hiss of pleasure. Levi continued to scan Eren's body and in that moment he decided that his pants had to go.

Quickly undoing Eren's belt. Eren tilted his head back in rapture as Levi put his warm hand in his pants and wrapped it around his throbbing organ.

Moaning and panting Eren stopped Levi's movements with his one hand. Levi looked at him in questioning. "What? Having second thoughts?" Levi calmly asked. "No." Eren replied still panting with a hand now covering his face in embarrassment. "It's just that, I'll come if you keep that up and we haven't gotten to the fun part yet."

Levi chuckled at that. "You want to get to the fun part?" Levi asked as he walked closer to Eren.

Eren nodded, breathing still slightly ragged.

Levi placed his hands on Eren hips and dragged them forward to meet his and began to ground their hips together. Moans started falling freely from their mouths, Eren covering his mouth in his embarrassment and Lei not giving a damn.

Levi let go of Eren's hips and moved away from him, unbuckling his pants as he did so.

Levi hissed as his erection met the cool air as he completely removed his pants.

Eren openly stared at Levi in all his naked glory.

Eren walked towards Levi , memorized by his beautiful body and ran his open palms down his chest. Ghosting over Levi's nipple he tilted his head up towards the ceiling and let out a whoosh of air as he closed his eyes.

Eren ran his fingers down the length of Levi's erection and Levi opened his eyes to look at Eren before deciding that's enough foreplay.

Finally taking Eren's pants off completely Levi grabbed Eren's erection and began to stroke his length.

Eren moaned and writhed and panted in pleasure and it was the most erotic sound to Levi had ever heard.

"Levi" Eren gasped "I'm going to- - I'm going to cum.."

"so cum you idiot" Levi said on a smirk. Eren's moans died down as he concentrated on orgasming and as he did blinding pleasure overtook Eren at being made to cum by the hand of another for the first time. It was like nothing Eren had ever felt before, it was amazing for lack of a better word.

Levi wasted no time in moving the pleasure delirious Eren to the bed. Moving towards the night stand Levi began to rummaged through his drawer only to pull out a vile of clear liquid.

Eren's pleasure induced high wore off and curiosity took it's place as he asked "what is that?"

"It's a gift I got from Erwin." Levi replied with a laugh "Never thought I'd use it for anything other than masturbation." Levi said making Eren blush at his blunt words. "So...is it lube?"Levi hummed in confirmation making Eren blush even harder.

"So, uh, how do I- - I mean, how do I-uhm..." Levi chuckled at Eren's flushed and flustered state. "Don't worry, I'll guide you" Levi said as he lent down to give Eren a tender kiss. At a loss for words Eren merely nodded.

Levi moved over Eren as he slowly pushed him down onto the bed.

Looming over Eren now Levi began to caress Eren's chest and he let out a hiss of pleasure. Levi put each of his hands on Eren's knees and Eren covered his face with his hand out of embarrassment at being spread apart. Levi coated his fingers generously with lubricant from the clear vile and positioned his fingers at Eren's entrance.

Inserting a finger slowly, Eren swallowed making a gulping sound."Are you okay?" Levi asked, slightly worried. "Y-yeah. Keep going" Eren said between pants. Levi inserted another finger and began to slowly move them in a scissoring motion which made Eren ark his back.

"Ahh—Levi-right there."

"So I found your sweet spot huh?"

"W-what- ahh. Sweet spot?" Eren looked up at Levi confused.

"yeah, a sweet spot or more well known as your G-spot. See, if I do this..." Levi explained as he hooked his fingers aggressively, rubbing against Eren G-spot making Eren moan and writhe as he arked his back.

Levi smirked. withdrawing his fingers Eren looked up once more with confusion painting his face, "Why did you stop?" he asked through dry, kiss swollen lips. "Because we're getting to the fun part." Levi replied on that same smirk.

"W-we are?" Eren asked as he then saw Levi position himself at his entrance. Eren's eyes widened at the size difference and he laid his head back down on the bed with a gulp.

Noticing this Levi moved himself up over Eren and gently moved Eren's bangs off his forehead. It was like a mere caress but it was enough to reassure Eren.

Eren nodded in silent determination, Preparing himself for the intrusion.

As it came Eren's breath caught in his throat.

Levi stopped moving once he was completely in and let the boy adjust to him. It was easy to move between Eren's long legs due to Levi's slight frame and as he did so he wiped the sweat off of Eren's head with his hand as he slowly began to move inside of Eren he gave him a long deep kiss to the lips, eliciting moans as he did so.

Their moans mingled together as Levi continued to move, Eren getting loud as Levi continued to move against all the right places. Eren moved his hand down between them and began to work his member and as he did so Levi took control and moved his hand away to work at his erection instead.

Eren got progressively louder and louder as time went on in their love making and yes, that's what it was. Love making. Levi loved the taller boy if he could call it anything, it would be love.

Quickening his pace Eren grabbed onto Levi's shoulders for support as Levi began to ram into Eren.

Moving up for his head to be resting on Eren's shoulder Levi bit down and began to suck.

Leaving a nicely placed hickey making Levi satisfied that he'd left his mark. Levi began to whisper in Eren's ear sweet nothings, asking him to hold out a bit longer and that he was beautiful and above all that he loved him.

Eren came between them and it only took a few moments for Levi to cum as well.

Laying himself on Eren's chest he began to just listen to the boys erratic heartbeat as it slowly calmed down and became normal. He listened to the 'thump-thump thump-thump of Eren's heartbeat as sleep began to over take him.

"Levi?"

"Yeah." Levi returned. "I-uhm...i love you too." Levi lifted head head and placed a kiss on Eren's collar bone, Eren stubbornly staring at the ceiling as he did so due to his confession. "Go to sleep idiot." Levi whispered in his ear as he hid his smirk on Eren's chest and contentedly rubbed his cheek against it before letting sleep claim him.


End file.
